I'll Be There
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Although he's not ready to tell her how he feels, he's always going to be there for her.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be There**

He stood by her bed facing the flapping gossamer curtains of the neat square window, watching her toss and turn in her sleep. She made no noise, but her head turned this way and that, her golden hair becoming tangled on her bed as her hands clenched the sheets.

How he wished he could hold her close and comfort her.

But then again, he wasn't supposed to be here. Better not alarm her with his presence or he'll never be able to come again.

He glanced at the night sky, finding that the sky was turning blue and gray with hints of pink. It was time to go.

He turned back to her for one more look, whispering, "If you ever need anything… I'll be there. Always."

Then he launched himself out the window.

* * *

The next morning, she walked into the guild, bags under her eyes and her hair in a messy halo around her head.

He bit back a laugh as he walked forward to meet her. "Your hair looks like a bird's nest," he sniggered.

"Shut up, Natsu," she replied exhaustedly. "I had a really bad nightmare last night."

"You want to tell me about it?" Natsu asked, settling himself into a bench and pulling her down with him so that she sat next to him.

Lucy shook her head. "Too scary." She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "I'm just happy it's only a dream."

He chuckled and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "If you need someone, I'll always be there for you." Without warning, he kissed the top of her head. Oops.

She sat up, staring at him with wide eyes. He stared at her as well, shocked by his actions. Unexpectedly, she turned red.

"Sorry about that," Natsu mumbled, looking away.

"No! It's ok. I'm grateful that you were trying to comfort me."

"I told you, I'm always going to be there for you whenever you need anything." He held her tighter.

"Then can you be my pillow for now?" She was already nodding off, her eyes closing.

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Sure."

Maybe he wasn't ready to tell her yet, but he sure as hell was going to be there for her.

* * *

**I got inspired by parts of the mv of I'll Be There by Taeyang. Do you think this fanfiction is confusing? Review what you think and be sure to tell me if it's too confusing! :) And do me a favor and read all my other fanfictions please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

"You know, Luce, you never told me what your nightmare was about," Natsu said a few hours after Lucy had fallen asleep. She was awake now, and was busy eating lunch at the bar.

Lucy blushed and fingered her sweatpants, which she had worn to the guild as well as a loose shirt and sneakers instead of her usual getup. "It's embarrassing. Can I tell you when we're not at the guild?"

Natsu frowned at her. "But you're not gonna leave until later." His tone turned pleading. "Please, Luce? Plllllleeeeeeaaaasssseeee?"

She hesitated before smirking devilishly, which made a chill go down Natsu's spine. "Sure, if you'll tell me what that kiss meant."

He began sweating, not sure of what to say until Gray thankfully picked a fight with him and he eagerly leapt into battle, lighting his fists on fire even before Lucy got the chance to protest.

But he did yell something back at her before his first punch landed on Gray's face. "I'll tell you later!"

And _then _his first punch landed on Gray's face.

* * *

A few hours later Lucy and Natsu were walking back towards Lucy's apartment, the sun low in the sky.

"Can you tell me now?" Natsu asked, pouting.

"No," Lucy said, sighing. He'd been asking that question all day and it was getting on her nerves.

Natsu grumbled and they continued to walk in silence, Lucy stepping up to the curb along the river like she always did.

"Be careful on that!" one of the boatmen called out.

"Thanks!" Lucy yelled back, her arms outstretched to keep her balance.

Natsu watched her carefully, making sure she didn't fall in and when she wobbled once, he took her hand and pulled her down, making Lucy blush as her mouth opened with astonishment.

"I don't want you to fall in," Natsu said grumpily, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks lightly as he looked away.

She smiled and they continued walking in silence.

* * *

After a dinner of takeout from the nearest restaurant closest to Lucy's apartment, the two of them found themselves sitting on her bed, an awkward silence surrounding them as they both tried to find the right words for how they were feeling.

Finally, Lucy cleared her throat. "So I guess you wanted to know what my nightmare was about."

"Yeah. So what happened?" Natsu turned to her, sitting with his legs crossed and his hand holding onto his feet as he rocked back and forth slightly on her comforter.

Lucy looked depressed for a second before beginning. "It was during the fight against Zero when the guilds ganged up to stop Nirvana. I dreamed that we were all fighting him and like before, we kept getting beat up. You…" Her voice began to waver. "You wouldn't stop fighting no matter how much you got hurt and I told to stop because I didn't want you to get hurt anymore, but you told me that you won't stop as long as I'm in danger so I had to watch you… lose." She curled up as hiccupping sobs began to come out from her throat. "You didn't get up no matter how much I screamed at you and the worst part was that I couldn't move so I couldn't run to your side and—" She broke off sobbing at the same time Natsu pulled her to him and crushed her against his chest.

"That'll never happen, Luce," Natsu said firmly. "Zero's dead and gone and I'm still alive."

"But-But what if you die one day?" Lucy wailed, still shaking with sobs.

"I won't. Cause I'll always be fighting for you." And he pulled her up and leaned into her as his lips caught hers.

She gasped, her tears abruptly stopping as she froze with astonishment. Natsu's lips were firm and soft on hers, slightly chapped and dry, but she found it to her liking. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back, liking his bottom lip with her tongue as he groaned and held her tighter.

They drew away, both pink in the face. "What was that for?" Lucy asked softly.

He gave her a little grin, embarrassed. "It's cause I really like you, Luce."

Her mouth dropped open. "What?"

Natsu chuckled. "Silly, Luce. You're weird." He kissed her again and she promptly collapsed. "L-Lucy?!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked woozily.

He scratched his head, thinking. "Cause I was scared."

"The Great Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, scared?" she teased.

Natsu huffed and turned away, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry," Lucy said, subdued, but the grin still on her face.

He didn't reply, but simply turned around and started tickling her ribs, a demonic grin on his face. "Ahh! Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, laughing. "Stooooop!"

A tickle fight ensued, with Natsu as the winner, as they found themselves lying on Lucy's rumpled bed, Natsu on top of her, pinning her down. Lucy blushed at their intimate position.

Natsu's eyes were soft again as he looked down upon her. "I love you, Luce."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled back and leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

**Somebody asked me for a sequel, but I decided to do an epilogue instead :3 Hope you like! Review if you favorite, please! :D And vote on the poll on my profile page! It's important to me!**


End file.
